Camp Camp Wikia:Discord
 Click here to join! Originally created for wiki staff purposes, the Camp Camp Wikia's Discord has expanded and opened for everyone. It acts as a replacement for our . It opened to the public the evening of June 22, 2017. Members only need a Discord account to join. See our rules section for the Discord's "scout oath". Channels Text Channels Listed are the publicly available channels. Channels grayed out aren't visible by default, but are otherwise available to all users. Voice Channels Roles Staff Roles * – The wiki's counselors. They have full reign of the server, for the most part. * – The wiki's bureaucrats. They have full access to the server and full administrative permissions. * – The wiki's discussion moderators. They are responsible for the wiki's social dealings, such as the Discord. Contact them for moderation issues. * – The wiki's chat moderators. They solely moderate our Discord. * – The wiki's content moderators. They are responsible for the wiki's content, but do not have much control in the Discord. * – The "catch all" for the Discord's upper moderation staff. All roles listed above can be pinged. (Please be mindful to not abuse role mentions. AKA Rule #5.) Camper Roles These roles are self-assignable by using a command through /NeilBot/. You may only be a member of one of these roles at a time. These roles serve no functional purpose, other than giving your name a purty color on the Discord. Auxiliary Staff Roles These are special Discord staff roles with specialized permissions: * – The wiki's rollbacks. They are trusted editors that supervise the wiki's contributions, but do not have any control in the Discord itself (other than access to #police-scanner, our wiki activity log channel, and other internal chat channels). * – Moderators of our #ampitheatre and #backstage roleplay channels. They manage the roleplay, and develop and enforce the roleplay guidelines. Playwrights may be pinged. * – Coordinators that help plan out server-wide and/or wiki events and announce them in #sleepy-peak-times. These users do not have full Discord staff permissions, and cannot be pinged through . Rules The complete version of our chat policy is stated below. An abridged version is posted in our Discord. (Revised Nov 24, 2017) # Be civil. Users are expected to act in a civil manner and without prejudice. # No slurs. Limit your word choice to whatever would be deemed "acceptable" in Camp Camp itself. If it's censored in Camp Camp, then it isn't appropriate for our discord. # Do not discuss or link to sexually explicit content. Leave the kinky crud at Fantasy Island. This includes links to any pornography or Rule 34 content. Especially of those that are Camp Camp themed. # Don't be a Jermy Fartz nor a Debbie Downer. Be happy! (i.e. don't be an edgelord.) If there is anything of concern for you, it may be discussed in #real-talk. # Do not disrupt the chat with spam, or otherwise interrupt normal chat flow. ...Unless, of course you're on #millenia-wars, then go wild (just not... too wild). # Do not abuse @mentions. If no one responds at first, please be patient! # Post in the appropriate channel. Refer to our channel list, and for the love of Cameron Campbell, put bot spam in #neilspiel. Occasional lapses of proper post placement is tolerated. # No excessive graphic discussion or linking to gore. And I'm not talking about the graphics in Gwen's trashy mags. ...Except maybe the graphics in Jen's satanic mags. # Respect others' right to privacy. Do not reveal personal details about other users without their explicit consent. We should know as much about them as we do Quartermaster– basically zero, zilch, nada. # No links to unofficial uploads of Camp Camp content. This server does not endorse using illegal means to watch content. Please be patient and refrain from posting such links on our Discord's public channels. This includes stream links (such as rabb.it). # Discussion of religion and politics is prohibited. Doesn't matter if you are Cameron Campbell with opinions of the Affordable Care Act– no politics. # No drama queens and no outside drama. Do not bring up outside drama irrelevant to the server onto the server. New rules can be added at anytime, and rules may be removed or modified at any time. It is expected that members keep updated and follow these rules at all times. Moderators have full freedom to execute actions in accordance to these policies. If a situation occurs that is not covered by these rules, a moderator may enact sanctions in the spirit of these rules. Sanctions and Contesting Bans Possible sanctions are not listed here and are issued at the discretion of the acting moderator and/or moderation team. To contest a chat ban, you will need to contact a discussion moderator on their message wall on the wiki. Moderation Log For the sake of transparency, we maintain the Discord's moderation log on the wiki. Discord Concerns If you would like to raise an issue with any other user on our Discord, please use the anonymous report form found in our Discord (under #scout-law's channel description). Bots Our Discord runs bots! The following bots are in use: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Wiki community